


Busy Man

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CEO, Desk Sex, F/M, Fucking, Lab Sex, Office Sex, Oral, Readers insert, Sex, Stark Industries, Suit, Tony Stark Angst, iron man x reader - Freeform, linegie, loud, seductive, tony stark fanfiction, tony stark fluff, tony stark imagine, tony stark oneshot, tony stark smut, tony stark x reader - Freeform, tony stark x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: “If I have to stop working, you won’t be able to walk for weeks. I’ll make sure of it.”https://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	Busy Man

“Hi,” You whispered in your boyfriend’s ear, surprising him with your early arrival from the office.

“Hey,” He whispered back, taking a hold of your hand, pressing a kiss against your palm. Yet he still did not take his eyes away from the endless lines of codes infront of him.

Frowning, you wrapped your arms around his shoulder,bending down in your heels to bury your face in the crook of his neck.

“What are you doing?”

He mumbled something under his breath, or which you did not understand a single word.

“Huh?” You asked yet again, confused however still received no response as the genius continued solving his equations.

Huffing, you moved over forcing him to pull away his arm so that you could take a seat in his lap, causing him to only adjust his arms around you before continuing typing.

“My day was full of boring meetings with old fat men who were too uncultured to accept a woman as the head of Stark Industries.”

You were clearly not bothered by the lack of response on your boyfriend’s end. This had been one of the consequences of being in love with the most genius minds of the century and the best defender of Earth. Never a single moment to yourself. Always this issue or that. And when there were none, the multinational and its issues came into play, pulling you away from spending any quality time with the love of your life.

“How important is it what you are doing, that you don’t even spare a glance at me?”

And then he did exactly what you told him, - spared you a glance and then returned to his precious equations with a small smirk.

You sat there for a few moments, pondering over what to do to gain Tony’s attention, when an idea sparked in your head. God! It had been ages since the both of you had done anything.

Shifting in his lap you wrapped your legs around him, almost straddling him, pressing a kiss against the point where the shoulder met the neck, trailing wet kisses up his jaw to the point his goatee burned against your cheeks.

“Come on baby!” You wrapped your legs tighter around him to the point his arc reactor pressed against your chest.

“Not now Y/N.” He groaned, “I am busy.”

“I can see that.” You began to grind yourself against him, your white dress pants making it difficult but not impossible to do so.

“Go upstairs, and wait for me. I’ll be there in a few.” His eyes made contact with the mischievous glint in your eyes.

“We all know that is never going to happen, honey.” You stated, pressing your lips against his firmly, giving him no choice but to kiss you back.

As your lips moved against his hurriedly, you moved your hand to palm the area between his legs.

He groaned.

“Y/N, this is not a good time. I am working on something very important.” He broke away from your grasp.

“More than me?”

“Yes.” He answered, without any hesitation.

“Okay.”

He frowned at how easily you had listened to him but nevertheless turned back to his work, making a promise to himself that he would finish up his work early and spend time with his girlfriend.

Little did he know what you were upto.

He didn’t notice when you moved over towards the other side of the desk.

And neither did he notice when you bent down to get under it.

Only when he felt your hands crawling up his calves closer towards his zipper did he realize what you were up to.

“Y/N,” He warned you. “Do you have any patience what so ever?”

“Let’s see, do you?” You smiled up at him innocently through your eyelashes.

“It’s fine. Go ahead with your work. I won’t be a bother.” You told him as you began to pump his now bare cock in your hands.

He muttered something under his breath. “Fine. Do as you please. Not like I am not enjoying it or anything.”

But as soon as your lips had touched te tip of his manhood, he had sucked in a breath. Grabbing you by the shoulders he pushed his chair back quickly, pulling you along with it as you squealed loudly.

“Tony!” Your knees rubbed against the marble floors.

“If I have to stop working, you won’t be able to walk for weeks. I’ll make sure of it.”He growled and pulled you up on your feet by the nape of your neck and smashes his lips against yours. This kiss much deeper and much harsher than the previous one.

His hands held you by the waist, squeezing it to the point you were sure fingerprints would be left behind if not bruised.

“That is all I want baby.” You grinned seductively, pulling away from the kiss.

His eyes darkened as he picked you up, and walked over to the desk placing you onto the edge.

“Is that what my girl wants, huh.” He asked rhetorically as he opened the button of your white blazer revealing a white crop top underneath that almost served as lingerie, portraying a perfect view of your breasts.

His pupils dilated as his voice deepened with anger. “This is what you wore to the office.”

“Why? Yes?”

“Did anybody see you without the blazer?” He asked yet again another question, as he pushed away the blazer, examining your legs that ended in a pair of nude So Kates hanging from the edge of the table.

“No.” You pulled him close.

“Good, otherwise I would have killed them.” He said in a dominant voice, tearing away the thin piece of lace, letting your breats spring free from the constraints.

Your nipples immediately hardened as the cold air brushed agasint them, as Tony bent down to take one of them in his mouth sucking and nibbling while his hands worked to pull down your pants and underwear at the same time, letting them hang around your ankles and leaving you completely bare.

His lips traced your breast bone, licking a strip down from the middle of your throat to just below your navel. You sucked in a breath when his nose tickeled your belly and the goatee provided a beard burn you always loved.

“God baby, you are soaked.” His hands cupped your cunt. “Have you been like this since morning?”

“Yes.” You answered, moving yourself against his palm to provide yourself with atleast some semblance of friction. “I have been thinking about your cock inside me ever since I woke up today. Too bad you weren’t there,”

“Oh really?” He pushed you back to lay down on the table, your naked body passing through the holographic codings and equations. “Do you want me to fuck you hard and raw?” He lined himself agaisnt your slit. “So fast that your screams echo around this mansion?”

“Fuck yes baby!” You moaned, aroused by his promising tone but more so in anticipation of what was to come.

You tried to pull him down, to kiss him yet again, but he only tsked in response, holding your hands captive by the wrists above your head, your hair sprawled out beneath you.

“Nuh uh, I only promised to fuck you babygirl. I make no other promises.”

And then he slammed his length into you. “Tony!” You screamed, shocked and pleasure at the sudden itnrusion after weeks of no action.

“Fuck baby! You are so tight.” He exclaimed, as he groaned. “Its just like the first time I had you. Your virgin pussy was so tight, just like it is today.” And he pulled out only to slam into you again.

You moaned and whimpered as he started to thrust into you harshly. Your pussy clenching around his cock everytime he pushed in.

“Tony..” You moaned as the desk squeaked against his relentless force of slamming into you.

“Yes baby, do you like that?” He pressed a wet kiss on your collarbone, “Do you like being fucked like this? Like a needy little bitch in heat. Too horny for her man to finish his work, huh?”

“Yes! God yes!” You whimpered your eyes clenched closed in pleasure. You desperately wanted to claw your hands against his back, touch atleast some part of him, but there was no use in even trying.

He kept ramming into you, causings your breasts to move his eyes certainly enjoying the sight as one of his hands moved down to rub your clit.

“Shit Tony!” Your eyes opened to meet his knowing ones, knowing how that was your weak spot. Just a few tweaks on your bud amd you would come. Cock or no cock.

You felt your andominal muscles tightening as his fucked you hard, while his index finger rubbed your clit at the same speed.

“I am going to come baby!”

That made him fasten his pace even more, the desk screaming to be made free from that torture, but he wouldn’t rest till you came apart below him.

Tony felt your pussy tensing first, before the tremors shook through your body. Your eyes stared into his as your mouth opened in a silent scream, your back arching, before you finally collapseed on the desk, the orgasm leaving you numb.

“Fuck baby, that was great.” You told your man, not moving but his cock still inside you.

“Oh honey, we are not done yet.” And he picked you, your bodies still joined. “I am going to fuck you, I an going to ravish you till every corner of this house as heard you come apart in my arms again and again. And when that is done, I am going to make love to you and every part of your body will hear yourself reach your climax and feel every tremor every shake, every numbing moment till you fall into my arms.”

He really did make true to that promise that night.


End file.
